


A party for the mob boss

by Molliartytho



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bucky is the head of a gang, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Modern AU, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Nothing in detail, Stucky - Freeform, honestly i just wanted to be safe, rated for language, shrinkyclinks but mob au, some alcohol has been consumed but nothing crazy, stucky is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes is the head of the largest gang presence in New York. He runs the show and he is very successful. But it is Christmas time and his team wants to throw him a party so they plan a surprise one. Now hopefully Steve can keep the whole thing a secret. Because he might be involved with the most notorious gang in New York but he can't keep a secret to save his life.





	A party for the mob boss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my friends! I have two very good friends who have their birthday today and I dedicate this to them. Katie and Hailey, you're both amazing and I hope you like the fic. Also, it's kinda late since Christmas was a few weeks ago so FORGIVE ME.   
> Also a quick shoutout to my AU buddy Dex who is one of the masters of coming up with Stucky AU's.

“Steve!” Natasha snapped her fingers next to his head to get his attention for the third time in ten minutes. Their little corner of the building was quiet except for Clint and Thor carrying boxes of supplies into the room.

Steve jumped a little as she snapped again and he looked up at her.

“Sorry, sorry! I just…Natasha, you know this is going to be super hard for me, why did you tell me about it at all?” Steve asked her. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. He was looking around the room for an escape, but couldn’t find one.

“Because we need you to do your part. You only have to keep it to yourself, distract him while we set the party up and then bring him to be surprised at the party. The easiest job there is.” Natasha told him nonchalantly like he wasn’t panicking about it. Everything was always so calculated and easy sounding when she said it.

There was only one problem.

The only person that Steve couldn’t hide things from was Bucky and that’s exactly who they were asking him to hide something from. He could keep secrets from everyone else, and he had. But not from Bucky. Bucky could read him like a children’s book, and Steve caved and told him every single time.

“He’s been so busy that he hasn’t had time to think about Christmas or a party and I know the group wants to have the Christmas party so I’m helping hand out assignments, Tony is in charge of the party, _and_ the assigning so if you have an issue take it up with him,” Natasha shrugged and turned to go over and help Clint carry something heavy. Or most likely laugh at him while he struggled.

“Natasha you know I won’t be able to keep this from him. He sees right through me when I try and hide things. It’s already too late.” He held his head in his hands and groaned miserably.

“Because I know about the party.  I’ll have to run away for a week to keep it a secret.” Steve said dramatically while walking over with her and pushing one of the smaller boxes into the corner.

This was the last weapon shipment of the year and Steve knew Bucky was stressed about it going well. A party on top of that was too much for the crime boss and Bucky had decided to not worry about the party this year. He promised Steve he’d make it up to the gang for New Year’s Eve, but the gang decided they wanted a Christmas party and now Steve. Was. Suffering.

“Oh no, you won’t, Rogers.” Tony’s voice came from the doorway. The man was fidgeting with some tech gadget Steve had never seen before. The man was always fidgeting with something.

“You have to stay right here and act like nothing is happening. Nothing is wrong and this is going to go perfectly or else,” Tony turned the device over once more before looking up and pointing at Steve, “You have the easiest job. Clint and Thor have all the heavy lifting, it could be worse.”

Steve grimaced and shook his head before responding, “I’ll do my best, but you know I can’t lie to Bucky. You ALL knew that before you talked to me.”

“It isn’t lying!” Tony declared with a dramatic wave of his arm. The man was also always speaking with his hands.

“You’re just… not telling him something. And if you do tell him, you’ll ruin everything. And I’m never speaking to you again if you ruin my party,” Tony finished with his device and grinned, then turned to look at Steve with that wide-eyed ‘I’m serious’ look that drove Steve crazy.

“Alright Tony, we’ll finish up in here and Steve won’t say anything,” Natasha promised and Steve rolled his eyes but waved him off.

“See you all tomorrow at our secret meeting, we will be drawing names for Secret Santa.” Tony gave them a wave and another grin as he walked out of the room. Steve groaned and sat on the floor feeling defeated.

 

* * *

 

Steve was in so much trouble. Bucky had been working so much the last week that Steve hadn’t worried about keeping that secret from him. Steve saw him maybe twice during the day. Once in the morning when Bucky kissed him before he left to go back to work, and Steve was too sleepy to reveal anything to him about their secret party. And again at night when Bucky came and crashed into bed. Steve was usually already asleep or close to it, and he’d talk to him for a moment before they both passed out.

Usually when Bucky worked this hard Steve was all over him to take some breaks. Running the most successful gang in New York was a lot of work already, but right now Bucky was dealing with three other gangs and massive weapon imports that he was in charge of distributing correctly. It was high stress and high workload which was why he had been too overwhelmed to plan the Christmas party this year.

Usually, it was his one big event he did all himself to show the Barnes family, the whole gang really, that he appreciated them. He knew that fear was the tactic the other gangs used to keep their members in line. Bucky was definitely scary, but he also knew a little appreciation and acknowledgment of their achievements once a year was good for morale. He gave them one night where he wasn’t just their boss and their king he was their friend and they all just got drunk and shared gifts and had a good time.

This year was different and Steve knew Bucky felt bad. Bucky had taken on almost all the work for his team to make sure this deal went perfectly. He also took on most of the work to make sure his team got some time off for Christmas. What he didn’t know was that they were planning the party for him.

Steve was letting Bucky work so he could get it all done, and then when he pulled him away for the party he wouldn’t be able to refuse, because Steve hadn’t interrupted him the whole week. Steve also hadn’t interrupted him because he knew the second they were alone for more than ten minutes he would end up spilling the secret to him. Steve was a nail biter and a rambler. When he was lying it got exponentially worse.

The party was the next day and Steve had sleepily promised Bucky he would join him for lunch, and Bucky would know something was up if he didn’t join him. It wasn’t like Steve could say no to him when they were all cuddled up and he was so warm and comfortable. Plus Bucky said please and Steve was a sucker for that too.

 So he was screwed.

He had to spend at least half an hour with him so they could eat and talk for a bit, but he knew that was going to seem like an eternity. Steve already had Natasha waiting for his text alert meaning he’d failed and needed a way out.

Hesitantly, Steve opened the door to Bucky’s office. It was his personal workspace where people knew not to bother him if the door was shut, and even if it was open very few were allowed to just walk inside. Steve was allowed to walk right in, but he was also slightly terrified right now.

“Bucky?” Steve called out for him and pushed the door so he could stand just inside the room. It looked like Bucky wasn’t there. He wasn’t at his desk and Steve felt a little sigh of relief go through him. Maybe Bucky forgot, or maybe something came up. It didn’t matter as long as Steve didn’t have to see him again until the next day right before the party. The stress of this secret was making Steve sick.

“No I told you what we expect and I made sure I was clear. You better keep up on your end of the deal.” Bucky’s voice was loud and clear and it was coming from the other room. Steve recognized his “on the phone” voice and sighed. Bucky sounded stressed.

Steve watched him walk in the room and as Bucky looked up, to possibly yell at whoever was in his office uninvited, his expression softened seeing Steve standing there. He beckoned him over as he sat at his desk and Steve groaned internally. He was so close to having escaped.

Bucky put two bags of what Steve assumed was food on his desk. Steve’s heart fluttered a little at how sweet his mob boss was to him. He was stressed and overworked and he still went out and got Steve lunch so they could eat together.

“We can talk about this later. I’m busy.” Bucky declared to the person on the other end of the phone as Steve walked over to his desk and leaned against the side of it.

Bucky reached forward to grab his hand and pulled Steve forward between his legs.

The brunet sighed and hugged Steve close so he could bury his face into the blonde’s stomach and keep him there.

“People are morons Stevie,” Bucky mumbled as Steve started stroking his hair.

“They sure are. Tell me all about it.” Steve responded, sighing at the thought of Tony Stark thinking he could keep a secret. For a genius, the man really was playing with fire.

Bucky let out a groan of annoyance and huffed a little bit

“I don’t want to ruin our lunch talking about incompetent people.” He sighed once more and pulled back to look at Steve’s face. Bucky reached up so he could pull Steve down into a kiss.

Steve leaned down to kiss him better. He slowly and easily climbed up onto his chair with him, sitting in his lap with his legs on either side of Buckys.

“Well hello there.” Bucky chuckled a little bit at how casually intimate Steve was with him sometimes. Most people didn’t dare stay in the same room as him.

“Hi,” Steve spoke softly and smiled against his lips. Steve kissed him again, taking a few minutes to make up for the time spent apart this week. When Steve finally pulled back to look at Bucky, they both had a lovesick look across their faces.

“You sounded stressed on the phone. Is the deal stuff going okay?” Steve made sure to keep his voice quiet, so he wouldn’t ruin their few moments together. He pushed back the front of Bucky’s hair with gentle fingers, fixing the parts he had messed up earlier.

“Yeah, I’ve got it under control. Don’t worry about it, baby. It’ll be completely done by this time on Tuesday and we won’t have to spend so much time apart again for a while,” Bucky leaned into his touches, his eyes fluttered closed for a second before he opened them again.

Bucky already looked and seemed less stressed after only three minutes with Steve. Steve felt a little bit of guilt creep up into his stomach.

“It has been a crazy week.” Steve agreed easily. He swallowed a little harder than normal and Bucky raised an eyebrow at him but dropped it when Steve turned in his lap to face the desk.

“Anyway…did you go get my favorite sandwich?” Steve asked him as he went through the bag on the desk.

“Well, I figured it would be a start to an apology since I haven’t seen you at all this week.” Bucky leaned forward and kissed Steve’s cheek before grabbing his own sandwich and leaning back in his seat so he could start eating. He kept one hand on Steve, cradling his hip and brushing his thumb along his waist gently, the entire time he ate. Steve knew better than to get off his lap by now. They both wanted him there so there he would stay. They ate in a comfortable silence, Steve ate a little quicker than usual. He didn’t want to leave Bucky, but his mind kept going back to that stupid party, and how he was going to blow it if he stayed longer than necessary.

Steve knew he was working himself up and if he could just stay calm it would be fine. He also knew that wasn’t an option and he couldn’t help it.

Bucky picked up on his slightly off behavior, but he didn’t want to assume Steve was hiding something from him so he finished his food and threw the wrapper away before asking casually, “I’ve missed having lunch with you. I was starting to think you didn’t like me anymore since you haven’t been in here to see me this week. Usually, you’re in here ten times a day checking on me. What have you been up to that’s keeping you so busy?”

Steve turned so he could toss his wrapper in the trash and he gave a slightly nervous laugh that made Bucky’s eyes narrow.

“I would have been in here making you take care of yourself, but you seemed pretty serious about no one bothering you. And Natasha has been helping me with some stuff. I don’t know, time just runs away from you sometimes I guess?” Steve rambled on for a minute and then messed with his hair a little bit in the back.

“Steve..” Bucky started, a warning clear in his voice and his grip on Steve’s side got a little tighter.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have come by a few times, but you get so stressed with these deals and sometimes you snap at people, even me and I just…” Steve trailed off and swallowed hard again. Bucky had snapped at him before when he was stressed and Steve had been a little hurt by it. But right now? He was panicking and was using this as an excuse. He would apologize for it later.

“Oh, Stevie.” Bucky, it seemed, believed that was why he was upset and Steve relaxed a little bit, Bucky turned him around in his lap easily. Steve wasn’t making eye contact, he was staring at his hands that had somehow landed on Bucky’s chest. Bucky used his free hand to tilt Steve’s face so he could give him a soft kiss.

“If I snap at you again, you just put me in my place alright? I promise I’ll try to be better about it. Sorry that you felt like you couldn’t be here. I never meant to make you feel that way.” Bucky reassured him and Steve gave him a small smile. They kissed a few more times, Steve let himself relax against his chest. Just as Bucky started trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, making Steve gasp quietly, his phone started ringing.

"Of course." Bucky groaned in annoyance before picking up the phone, sometimes he could ignore it, but not with this deal so close.  He kept his hand on Steve's back and brushed his fingers up and down along his spine. His hand came to rest at the base of his neck as he started speaking to whoever had interrupted them.

"Speak quickly," Bucky said as he answered the phone. His voice was low and dangerous and Steve shivered a little. A whole week without really touching each other was a very long time for them. That deep dangerous voice was so good.

"Seriously? If I have to come down there.."  Bucky all but growled into the phone and Steve let out a low groan of frustration. He knew where this was going. Steve took a deep breath and pressed soft kisses along Bucky's neck as he spoke, humming against his throat to make Bucky gasp before pulling him away just enough that he could look at his face

"Stevie." Bucky shook his head, amusement clear in his eyes. Steve gave him a smile and went back to kissing at his skin, making sure to nip at his skin or suck on a particularly sensitive spot when he was in between sentences.

When the conversation was finally over Bucky tossed the phone back on his desk and tugged Steve up into a bruising kiss.

"Such a fucking tease baby," Bucky said a little breathlessly when they finally parted.

Steve was feeling a little light-headed, Bucky's kisses always left him feeling a little intoxicated.

"Hmm, I learned from the best." He muttered.

Steve was leaning in for another kiss when someone knocked on Bucky's door, they both heard a quiet voice that said, "Sorry to bother you, boss. But we have a situation."

Bucky's eye twitched in annoyance at yet another interruption, but Steve just kissed the corner of his mouth and slowly slid out of his lap.

"I'll see you tonight. Go take care of the situation you big bad mob man." Steve smiled at him and then nodded at the door.

Bucky got up, re-adjusted himself, and pulled Steve in for one more kiss before he opened the door to see what was going on.

"See you later Steve. We'll continue this when I get back tonight." Bucky gave him a smug grin and Steve felt his cheeks get pink

"Stay safe." He replied after clearing his voice. Bucky's smug smile was still on his face as he walked down the hall with one of his men.

Steve let out an audible sigh of relief and he made sure Bucky's desk was tidy before leaving and thanking whatever God was listening that he was able to keep it together.

 

* * *

 

The next day couldn't come soon enough. Bucky got back early the night before to spend time with Steve, and the sentiment was so sweet, except Steve was a wreck the whole night. Bucky kept asking him if he was alright or if he wasn't feeling well. Steve ended up telling him he had a headache and they went to bed early.

Steve was heading to Bucky's office right now, the party was being set up in the now empty warehouse room. He needed to keep Bucky out of there and then bring him to the party in about an hour. After how weird he had been acting last night he knew Bucky was on to him. He debated going into Bucky's office or knocking, he knocked sometimes so he didn't know which one would seem more off.

"Fuck Tony for making me keep this secret," Steve muttered to himself and jumped when a voice came from behind him

"What about a secret?" Bucky walked up behind him, an eyebrow raised, he did not look amused.

Steve turned around to look at him, eyes wide and heart racing.

"Secret? There...I mean I don't have a secret. I'm not hiding..." Steve rambled. Bucky very slowly walked towards him, Steve backed up until his back hit the office door and Bucky gave him a predatory smile.

"Steve."

Bucky said his name way too casually as he backed him up against the wall and caged him in with his arms.

"What are you hiding from me?" Bucky looked over his face, glancing from his eyes to his lips and back again. Steve flushed, unable to look away from Bucky's face, but also unable to say anything.

Steve swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again with a shake of his head. Bucky gave him a fond little smile

"I knew you were hiding something from how weird you were acting yesterday. The whole week really. But you just admitted it. Now...” Bucky trailed his fingers from the top of Steve's jaw down his neck to his pulse point. He could feel how fast his heart was beating and looked back at his face.

"You sure you want to deny it again? You remember what happened last time you kept a secret from me." Bucky gave him that wicked grin again.

Steve licked his lips and shivered at his words. Oh boy, did he remember? Bucky tied him down that night. Literally. And teased him until he finally told him what was going on. It was sweet, sweet torture. After a moment more of thinking about it, Steve made a decision and he hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"I...I have been keeping something from you." Steve told him. Bucky's grin stayed on his face as he leaned down to reward him for being honest with a kiss. Steve wasn’t sure he deserved it.

Bucky pulled back and dropped his arms

"Let's go into my office and talk about this," Bucky tugged Steve away from the door and behind him so he could unlock his door. Steve took his place next to Bucky and took two calming breaths before slowly backing up a step.

"I have been keeping something from you, but I can't tell you what it is," Steve said before turning and running down the hallway, he was not ruining this party surprise. He would take the punishment later.

It took Bucky a moment to process what Steve said, and then another moment to realize the man had taken off running like he was in trouble. Which he might be, depending on what he was keeping from Bucky.

"Hey! Steve! Get back here!" Bucky called after him and started running to catch up with him. Steve was small and quick but Bucky could usually catch up. As Bucky rounded the corner, however, Steve was gone from his sight. Bucky glared at the hallway like it was at fault, Steve knew how to hide.

Bucky turned and went back to his office. Steve would tell him later, and Bucky would make sure of it.

Two hours later Steve was rushing down the hall that led to where the party was happening. He was out of breath and tired from running away from Bucky for so long. Just to be safe he had been hiding and moving positions so no one could find him since he escaped Bucky’s grip that afternoon. He was on his way to the empty warehouse to make sure they were ready so he could finally go tell Bucky.

As he rounded the corner he screeched when someone grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close.

"Holy shit...You scared me how did you even catch me?" Steve gasped out. He struggled a little against Bucky's hold for just a moment before he realized he didn't have the energy to actually escape him.

"I'm really good at my job. And you're tired from running away for so long and you got sloppy."   Bucky held him a little tighter, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

"I caught you. You don't get to keep things from me. Especially not after I chased you for so long." Bucky told him. His voice was dangerous and low in Steve's ear.

Steve let out a groan and tugged his hand away from his side to grab his phone and check the time.

"Steve! Stop ignoring me! What is going on baby? Should I be worried?" Bucky complained and cupped the sides of his face with his hands, trying to guess what it was just by looking at him.

"It is close fucking enough come on." Steve wiggled out of his hold and grabbed his hand to pull him down the hall. Steve felt a little frantic and ready to lay down for a long time after this. Steve led them to the end of the hall in front of the big doors that led into the party room.

"Steve what..." Bucky started to ask him but Steve stopped him as he opened the door and the room lit up and people cheered holiday greetings at them along with a chorus of “Surprise.”

“What the hell!” Bucky couldn’t contain his smile. The room was brightly lit, there were Christmas trees and Menorahs lining each side of the room. The drinks table was still full and alcohol was abundant. Everyone was there. Music was playing softly and everyone stopped what they were doing to welcome Bucky and Steve.

Steve let out a sigh of relief and smiled brightly.

“Merry Christmas Buck. And to everyone else here, your present is me not telling him about this party you’re all welcome.” Steve yelled over to Tony and Natasha. Clint cursed and handed Natasha a ten dollar bill. She had the smuggest look on her face.

“We knew you could do it.” She chuckled and walked over to them, she carefully set a black and gold Santa hat on Bucky’s head and he tried to look grim but his smile was back just as soon as it left. He let go of Steve’s hand to fix the hat to stay better on his head.

“This is amazing. I can’t believe you did this for everyone! I knew you all loved the Holiday party but I didn’t think you all loved me this much.” Bucky teased and everyone laughed.

Tony, Clint, and Sam all yelled something back about how they really just loved presents or alcohol more, but everyone knew better.

After a little while of talking and getting settled into the party, Steve found himself sitting on one of the couches, drinking some apple cider and talking to Sam. He had lost track of Bucky about ten minutes ago, Thor had challenged him to a drinking game and Rhodey was encouraging them both. Tony wasn’t as drunk as usual, probably because Pepper was at the party this year and he wanted everyone to praise him for getting together such a good party. Wanda and Vision had snuck out who knows how long ago to go make out or cuddle or something. Half the main team was either passed out or too drunk to be people anymore.

The secret Santa ended up being a white elephant since Tony wrote Bucky’s name and his own name on all the papers thinking he was funny. It was hours of fun and good times. And the night was starting to wind down. Luckily they didn’t need to take the party down until the next day so they could all go crazy and clean up when they were sober the next day.

Steve laughed at something Sam said and felt a dip in the couch behind him. He smiled when Bucky’s familiar arms wrapped around his waist and he gently placed a kiss on his temple.

“Come on man I was enjoying my holiday party,” Sam complained and stood up to stretch. Bucky grinned and hugged Steve closer.

“Shove off Wilson I’m hugging my baby. Maybe go help Rhodey up yeah? Thor punched him pretty hard when Rhodey told him I won the drinking contest.” Bucky laughed and Steve shook his head. Drunk Bucky was always a delight to deal with. He was happy and flirty and Steve could get him to do just about anything if he batted his eyelashes at him.

“Children,” Sam muttered and headed off to make sure Rhodey didn’t need stitches. Again.

“Hey there.” Steve laughed as Bucky started pressing kisses all along his neck and hummed against his skin.

“You smell good. You also kept a secret from me. Not well, because you are a terrible liar but you did it. You’re in so much…” Bucky hiccupped and nuzzled into him some more, “…trouble.”

“And after your hangover is gone tomorrow we can talk about my punishment. But for right now let’s get you home. Maybe get some food in you and coffee.” Steve turned and helped Bucky stand up.

“Nooo, I want to kiss you and make you all red and cute. You always get so cute when you blush all over for me Stevie. Come on…” Bucky leaned down to kiss him and Steve let him for a brief kiss and then pushed him away.

“Hey come on when we get back to our apartment you can kiss me as much as you want, for now, Luke is waiting in the car to take us home.” Steve laughed softly as Bucky pouted. They said goodbye and Steve helped Bucky to the car.

As they got in Steve handed Luke a small thank you gift from him and Bucky and he smiled at him brightly.

“Mr. Barnes hasn’t been this out of it for a long time,” Luke commented with an amused tone.

“He had a really good night. He got to relax and I’m going to make sure he does the same tomorrow. Thanks, Luke! I might need help getting him inside when we get back.” Steve told him before shutting the door behind him and helping Bucky sit up somewhat straight.

“Steeeeveeeee you’re little… such a tiny punk. But so strong and good. I love you.” Bucky’s head fell down and rested on Steve’s shoulder, and Steve shifted so they were more comfortable.

“Yeah, jerk I am pretty small. But I bet I could kick your ass so don’t you forget that.” Steve kissed the side of his head and brushed his fingers through his hair slowly.

The whole week had been worth it because it led to this moment. Steve didn’t care about the fibbing or the time they didn’t get to spend together. Because right now Bucky was warm and comfortable and happy. He was relaxed and calm and he got to spend the night with the people he loved the most. Steve knew there would be consequences, but as Bucky whispered “I love you.” again Steve couldn’t find it in him to care.


End file.
